


A red rose grew up out of ice frozen ground

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Perthshire Cottage (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Fitzsimmons take some time away after Jemma's return from Maveth. Written for FSSS2020
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A red rose grew up out of ice frozen ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdyduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyduck/gifts).



> I really hope that you enjoy this fic, I tried to put in as many little things that you love. Happy new year and I hope 2021 is wonderful to you. <3

Even though the fairy lights were a dull twinkle, they were still too bright for her and the blue… it reminded her of… well it reminded her off there. So, forcing the blanket off her, she gently padded across the living room and knelt down beside the Christmas tree.

It took a moment of stretching and reaching but finally, she was able to turn off the lights, bringing the world once more into a semi-darkness, the only light penetrating the room that being the late afternoon sunlight creeping around the drawn curtains.

She sighed, sitting back on the carpet. It had been just over a fortnight now since Coulson had found the two of them a cottage in Perthshire, a place for them to recover and just take some time to themself. They had protested at first, saying that they didn’t need the time away, that they were more than happy to work but after Andrew had evaluated the both of them, a minimum of a month away was required and before either of them fully understood what was happening they were here in Scotland, spending Christmas together.

And after these first two weeks, Jemma was glad of the time away. Of the time together. It was quiet. It was peaceful and she could push away the thoughts of Maveth, of all that happened there. And with Fitz being here, with it being just the two of them, it was simply divine. Simply wonderful. 

Andrew was right, after all that she had been through in the past couple of years, after all the trauma and the pain that she had suffered, a month away with her best friend was something that she didn’t know that she needed.

“Jemma!” Fitz called as he pushed open the front door, knocking her from her musings. “I’m home.” He made his way into the living room, banging through a few doors as he did so. The black cat in his arms squirmed and wiggled as if unhappy about being held. 

“Fitz!” She perked up at his return, following him as he crossed the room. “What did the vet say?” 

The vet. Where Fitz had been all morning. The aforementioned cat in his arms had been one they had found the first week they had moved here, wandering about and begging for food. It had taken some time, but then the two scientists had worked out that maybe, just maybe the cat didn’t have an owner so Fitz booked an emergency appointment at the local surgery to work out the mystery behind the cat.

“He has no owner,” Fitz said as he crouched down, the cat jumping from his arms to the ground and then up to the sofa where Jemma was still sitting. “Abandoned but the records say that his name is Remus.”

“It’s an odd name for a cat,” she whispered, scratching at its ears gently. A soft purr escaped from it and it climbed up onto her lap. A soft smile tugged at her lips as he padded softly around once twice, three times before curling up and falling asleep. 

“I suppose so.” He joined her on the sofa, taking the seat next to her. Then the absence of fairy lights caught his attention. “Were they too bright?”

Her gaze dropped, her attention now on Remus. She was ashamed and embarrassed because who else would turn fairy lights off because they were too bright? It was somewhat pathetic, even though she knew had the roles been reversed she would have been telling Fitz that it was okay if some days were harder than others. That if needed to take more time then that was absolutely fine.

“Jemma, hey.” He reached across and took her hand in his own, his voice a soft Scottish lilt. “It’s only been two months since you’ve come back. That’s only a couple of weeks and you’re still recovering. It’’ll take time but, that’s okay. I’m always gonna be here for you Jemma cause, you’re… you’re my best friend and I love you and I’m not going to leave you. Not now. Not ever.”

_ I love you _ . The three words hung in the silence between, neither speaking, neither moving, both processing the confusion. Because Jemma, well she felt the same way. She had always felt the same way.

Her gaze rose, first to meet his eyes, the only blue at this moment that didn’t scare her and send her flashing back to that world of sand, before dropping once more but to his lips this time. Biting the inside of her lip nervously, she closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head before tilting her head and leaning in close to him, and much to her surprise, he leaned in as well, meeting her halfway, his lips pressing against hers.

The kiss was one that was tender, and with so many years of love and friendship behind it, it was a kiss that Jemma would describe as well worth the wait.

After many moments, the two of them pulled back and stared at each other, neither of them able to find the words. And when Jemma was about to speak, an all mighty crash came. Remus had tried to grab one of the baubles on the Christmas tree and in doing so, had managed to pull the entire thing down to the ground.

A curse from Fitz as he rose from the sofa whilst all Jemma could do was laugh. The little cat was a mischievous one but it was one that they were both growing to love very much.

“Oh Remus,” Jemma she said, picking up the cat from the ground as Fitz went to fix the Christmas tree from where it was lying on the ground.


End file.
